For them I would
by a.little.jem
Summary: Prequel to "I chose family"  stand alone story  26 years after Swan Song, Dean and his only child Samantha receive an email that changes everything they believed in. This new threat will lead to another Winchester making a sacrifice for their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that I put this story as completed and truthfully it is. When I planned out the story, I had a detailed back story about what exactly happened in the future to make Samantha act. I felt like that it didn't fit into "I chose family" so I decided to write it as a pre/post story. I posted the first chapter here because I want your feedback on whether or not you guys want to read it. If you want to read it, I will write it and post it as a new story, but I need to hear what you think. **

**So I hope you enjoy the first and perhaps the only chapter of "For them I would". **

****I received some reviews saying that people wanted to read the rest, so I'm posting this as it's own story.****

**I don't own supernatural.**

Chapter 1- Standford university, May, 2036.

The evening sun light was peering it's way through the half closed curtains, casting a panel of warm light across the old desk. The light caused a glare across the screen of the laptop, but did not pause the fingers from their dance across the keys.

Samantha Winchester paused from typing for a moment to glance at the alarm clock on the other side of the small room. Five to Six, Dad should be here soon, she thought idly returning her attention to the laptop screen.

She had just finished the last paper of the year and was just sending it out to her professor. It was time to finally call this school year to an end. Samantha had always loved school, but she enjoyed summer break much better. Now that she was in university it was the only time of year when she could spend some time with her father.

Running fingers through her hair, Samantha turned her focus to the photograph that sat on her desk. It had been taken on the day that she had left for Stanford; her dad had draped his arm over her shoulder and told her to smile. Both of the Winchesters were grinning at the camera as if the photo had caught them mid laugh.

It was her favourite picture, she didn't know why but she had always felt that you could see how proud her father was of her in that one instant. Truth be told she probably liked it so much because it was the only picture of her family where all the baggage and pain were not glaring out at her.

Tucked in the corner of the frame was a small snap shot of her deceased uncle. Her father had given it to her to remind her where she had come from, but Samantha always saw it as more of a comfort. Whenever something seemed too difficult or she did not think that she would make it, she would look at her uncle's smiling face and he gave her strength. I mean look what he'd had to deal with and he had never given up not even at the end. Samantha just hoped that wherever life took her it wouldn't end with a gaping black hole into a fiery cage.

Samantha turned her attention back to the dim bluish light of her laptop screen. No emails from her friend yet. It was unnerving; he said that he would contact her two days ago, but so far nothing. Usually she wouldn't have been worried about it but this friend was different. If he said he was going to email her then he would have.

Samantha had been talking to Broderick for four years now. He had contacted her about one of her papers a couple months into her first year of university. Being raised by a hunter, she didn't disclose much information about herself for fear of possible attacks, but she still felt a connection to this man.

Over the years Samantha had grown to rely on Broderick's advice, even more so when he had shown that he trusted her by telling her that he was a hunter.

This all lead to the fact that he hadn't emailed her when he said he would. He had been on a hunt for six months now, but had promised that he would try to stay in touch. He said that at the very latest he could get in contact before the end of the term, but that was two days ago.

Samantha sighed in frustration; she just had to remain calm. If Broderick did need help then he would get a message to her. Though they had never met in person, Samantha felt certain that he would not be too proud to ask for help if he was in trouble.

A loud rap on the door pulled Samantha from her thoughts. She closed the lid to her laptop and slide out of the cool plastic of the chair. Stretching her back she moved towards the door, leaning against the wooden frame.

"What's the password?" She said trying to hide the smirk in her voice.

"The password is open the door." Came a male voice familiar even though the wooden barrier muffled it.

"I don't know if I should open it you sound kind of irritated..."

"Samantha Marie Winchester, open the door right now." The voice no longer held any kind of smile in it, but instead sounded like a drill sergeant.

Wincing at the sharp tone, she snapped to attention without any thought, Samantha unlocked the door and peered into the hallway.

Dean Winchester stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his green eyes that had been drilling holes into the wood glared at Samantha. Feeling a little unsure by her father's reaction Samantha took a tentative step backwards.

The cool glare suddenly warmed up and a spark of joy entered the older hunter's eyes. Dean's face transformed as he broke into a wide grin. "I got you that time Sammy girl." He chuckled looking very proud of himself.

Samantha's felt herself relax into the familiar presence of her father. She shot an arm out; given her father a quick punch in the arm. "That's what you think, old man." Samantha said as she returned her father's grin.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his daughter. "This old man is still popular with the ladies, so I wouldn't go retirement home shopping yet."

"Ew Dad."

Dean pulled his daughter into a quick hug and Samantha felt as if she was coming home. Her mother had died when she was quite young, she hardly had any memories of her, her father had always been the only family that she'd ever known. With his strong arms around her all doubts and fears went away, it was easy to trust someone who had never failed you before.

Pulling away Dean looked around the room, his eyes landing on the large duffle bag by the door. He bent down and scooped it up. "Is this all that you're taking with you?"

Samantha nodded as she shrugged on her leather jacket and picked up her laptop. They walked out of the small apartment together. As they approached the Impala, Samantha felt warmth fill her heart. Whatever evil sonofabitch they decided to hunt this summer vacation, as long as she had her father and this car Samantha would be okay.

Settling into the passenger seat, she tried to push the worry about Broderick as far away as possible. She would try to contact him later; right now Samantha wanted to focus on the rumble of the engine and her father's voice. This had always been home for Samantha and this was the way she hoped it would always be.

Nothing could possibly happen to change that, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter for the post/prequel to I chose family. Thank you to those who said that they were interested in reading this story. I hope that you will not be dissapointed. **

Dean pulled himself from the grasps of slumber, slowly allowing himself to take account of his surroundings without even cracking his eyes open. His head was resting against a damp cool surface. He must be currently prompt against the window of the Impala, which would explain the muscle in his neck that was complaining from tension.

Pushing his attention farther out, he tried to see if he could sense any immediate danger. He could hear nothing but the wind sneaking through the edge of the doors, no other sound came to his ears not even the sound of Samantha's soft breathing.

His eyes snapped open as this thought registered. Dean shot up in his seat cranking around to peer into the backseat where his daughter had fallen asleep hours before. The lonely leather was all that met his wide eyes.

His heart fell into his stomach as he stared around feeling panic rising. Dean paused and allowed himself a sigh of sheer relief. Sitting outside in the sun with her back to the car was Samantha.

Leaning back against the familiar leather and closing his eyes, Dean tried to calm his nerves. He had been on edge like this since Ben had run into traffic 25 years ago, always waiting for the next person to be taken away from him. He could remember the day like it was yesterday.

Lisa, Ben and Dean had been spending some time together in a local park. Dean and Ben had been throwing around a football. He had finally started to enjoy this new apple pie life and Ben's smile seemed to make the colours that day become brighter.

All that had been lost by one careless throw that had gone too far. Dean's happiness that until then had only been scotch taped together broke apart as Ben chased the football as it bounced into the street.

Dean forced his eyes open, so that the images of Ben broken body lying on the cold pavement were the car had hit him would fade away. He could not let himself remember how Lisa had looked as her whole world was slammed into the pavement by a distracted driver. Neither Dean nor Lisa had had the strength to comfort the other, in the end that is what broke them apart.

Climbing out of his precious car, Dean focused his attention on the only person how could now give him strength. Samantha was the only person in the world that Dean had left; everyone else had died or left him, but never her. When she had been small he had held onto her with an iron will, determined to protect her from anyone who would take her away from him. Now Dean knew that his daughter had an iron will of her own and nothing would break up her family if she had anything to say about it.

When Samantha had been six, her mother having been dead for three years already, a demon had broken into their house. Dean had only just been able to get his little girl safely out of the building, and escape into the blackness.

Sometimes it felt like they had never really stopped running.

As if she had felt someone watching her or known that she was needed, Samantha turned around sending a smile to her father.

"It's about time that you woke up, Rip Van Winkle." Samantha's genuine smile slipping into a playful grin. "When you said we were going to stop for a couple of hours so you could get some sleep, I didn't realize that I would have to go straight back to school after you were done."

"You still have three months of vacation, and when did you become such a drama queen?" Dean asked the familiar banter allowing the painful memories to drift to the back of his mind.

Samantha stood up, reaching her hands above her head and stretching her back. She moved towards the impala rolling her shoulders. "Well let's get on the road then!"

With that she jumped into the impala. "Don't slam the door!" Dean began to say but was cut off by the sharp slam of the door.

Dean climbed into the car, sending a glare to his daughter who was looking at him with eyes that were doing a perfect impression of Sam's puppy dog plea. Dean rolled his eyes; of all the things she could have inherited from Sam it had to be that.

It had been 26 years since Sam had saved the world, for that's how Dean always thought about the day in Stull cemetery. Even after all this time he could not think of Sam as gone, for he had left a space in Dean that he had never been able to truly patch up.

"Finally!" Samantha called out suddenly looking up from her Blackberry, shooting her arm out in exasperation startling Dean from his focus on the road. The impala swerved to the left a little, Dean quickly pulling it back straight.

"What the Hell Samantha?" Dean asked as he tried to make sure that the impala remained between the yellow lines on the road. Dean's voice sounded so sharp but Samantha knew him well enough to see that he was worried about their safety to be offended.

"Sorry." Samantha said in a voice filled with apology. "It's just, I've been worried about my friend Broderick, he was supposed to email me and I thought something may have happened to him." She paused turning her attention back to the small screen. "He's ok though, I just received an email from him."

Dean glanced over at Samantha head that was bowed over her phone. Sometimes she was such a geek to be excited over a simple email, something else she got from her uncle, Dean wryly thought. "Well, what does he have to say that was so important that you tried to drive us off the road?" Dean asked.

"I'm pulling it up right now"

The air in the impala changed in that moment, Dean could have sworn that the temperature plunged. Something was wrong. Samantha was staring at the screen with a look of pure horror over her face.

Manoeuvring the impala quickly to the side of the road, Dean turned to the study Samantha's stricken look. All colour had dropped away from her face, and she didn't move an inch as the moments ticked by. Dean felt the sharp edge of fear begin as he pulled the phone from her loose grip.

Samantha snapped awake as the plastic brushed away from her fingers. "Dad! Wait, don't look."

Her warning came too late, all his blood turned to ice as he looked at the email, which consisted only of a photograph.

The photograph was of an old rustic room with a busted light fixture. In the centre of the room was a tall man strapped down to a chair. His tall lean frame was bent in a way that could not possibly be comfortable. His button up shirt seemed to have been ripped open, a road map of ruby cuts traced a pattern across his chest.

The captive was clenching his jaw in a mixture of determination and pain. Dean could not move, though the man had definitely changed over the years his identity was unmistakable. His form showed that he was at the mercy of his captors but he looked at the camera with a stubborn defiance that Dean had come to think of as a family trait.

Staring at the hazel eyes that had haunted his nightmares and some of his happiest memories, Dean could hear nothing but a rushing sound in his ears. Suddenly Samantha's reaction made sense. In that moment, all the years of hidden pain and loneliness came crashing down upon him, leaving him breathless.

Dean breathed the name of the man, his voice sounding raspy even to his own ears.

"Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

_I have finally been able to work on this next part of this story, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long. I tried to upload it on Sunday but "my stories" page has been dosn._

_I hope that you enjoy it. I apprepriate all the feedback that I receive._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

It had only taken Samantha 2 minutes to decide that they had gotten back on the road too quickly. The impala was practically screaming in protest as her dad swerved and sped down the highway as if he had a destination in mind. Samantha was quick to realize that though her father had said he was fine after he had been able to tear his gaze from the picture of his not so dead brother, he was probably lying.

Not loosening her iron grip on the door, her pathetic attempt to calm the roller coaster ride she was experiencing, Samantha tried to form a plan.

_Step 1: get Dad off the road before he kills someone, hopefully not either of them._

_Step 2: get Dad to say something before his head explodes. _

He had not uttered a sound since he had spoken her uncle's name. All he had done was pass the phone back to his daughter then pulled the impala onto the road like he was driving NASCAR.

Samantha was quite familiar with her father's usual method of dealing with emotion, shut up about it and maybe it will go away. She had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't going to fly this time.

_Step 3: ...Damned if I had any idea. _

Samantha sighed, in one moment everything that she had known all her life had been altered. Her absent hero, who she had always used as a way to measure herself, was actually alive. How do you really process something like that?

Well in Dad's case, you ripped down the highway as if you were going to rescue him, even though neither had any idea where he was. Samantha glanced at her father's stony face, this was even worse for him. It had always been clear to Samantha that out of everything Dean had lost in his hard life; the loss of Sam had been the hardest to bear. Samantha would search for some way to help him, but first she had to get them off the road.

It wasn't as if she could just ask her dad to slow down a little, he was in a place far away from rationale thoughts. No Samantha would have to be sneakier about this.

Shooting another glance at her father, Samantha let out a quiet groan. She caught a brief movement from her father. _You are so predictable sometimes dad_ Samantha thought fighting back a smile. She wrapped her arms around her middle hunching forward into herself.

Peering through her hair that was hiding her face from her father's scrutiny, she caught Dean send her a look his brow furrowed in worry.

Knowing that it was time to reel him in Samantha hunched forward farther groaning as if she was in pain.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean said his eyes darting from the road to the hunched form of his daughter. When he received no reaction other then another moan of pain, Dean practically yelled, "tell me what's wrong!"

"Dad, pull over." Samantha spoke in a raspy voice just above a whisper.

Dean couldn't get the impala over to the side fast enough. Samantha was sure that in hindsight he would say that he didn't want her wrecking the leather, but Samantha had seen the worry etched into his expression.

The moment the car had come to a complete stop, Samantha was diving out of the door, loose gravel digging into her hands and knees.

It took only moments for her father to appear at her side, rubbing circles on her back, asking in a soft voice what hurt. The keys to the impala lay forgotten by his scuffed boot. Samantha grinned triumphantly, _so predictable._

Shooting her hand out, she clasped the familiar piece of metal for a moment before throwing them into the bushes beside the road.

Samantha leaned back against the car, it was only then that she hazarded a glance at her father.

Dean's face had taken on a stony look to it all the comfort and worry from before had evaporated. This new look was one that in the past had always made Samantha stop short. It did this time as Samantha involuntarily leaned away from her father, pulling into herself slightly. He was certainly her father, as a single look made the confident young women feel all of eight years old.

"What the hell was that for Samantha?" Dean said, his deep voice as hard as his expression.

Samantha forced herself not to retreat any farther at his tone, instead she raised her green eyes to his. "Dad, we need to stop and think this through. We have to come up with a plan to find and help Sam but this isn't helping anyone. You need to stop, you were going to get us killed if I didn't do something." Samantha said pleadingly, hoping to reach the father that she knew under this new granite shell.

Neither moved and for an instant Samantha believed that she would never be able to get through to her father. Then his face softened and his stance all but sagged. Dean moved to lean against the familiar coolness of the impala, rubbing his hands over his face, as if to brush away the pain that had sprung forth at the sight of his brother.

"I don't know what to do Samantha." he said in a quiet despairing way. "I'm the father, the older brother, I should have the answers. It's Sam, I can't just sit here, but I don't know what to do."

Samantha moved to stand beside her father, so that their shoulders brushed lightly. Her father was feeling pain that should have been laid to rest 26 years ago. He had never given up on Sam and the burden of loss he had been balancing for years was falling around him.

Samantha felt very young. She wanted nothing but to let her father take the lead and to make everything better. Still she knew that she could not add to his pain, Samantha needed to be strong for them both right now.

"I don't have any answers right now either Dad." Samantha answered with equal softness, afraid to push her father too far. "What we can do is go through the past emails from Broderick to see if he has always been Sam, and if there are any clues. Right now though, you need to go find your keys, get us a motel room and some food because I'm starving." She finish with a light hearted tone that neither really felt.

Dean glanced sideways at his daughter, she was studying him with eyes that were so like his own. He gave a small smile at her strength, something that he believed she must have gotten for Sam or her mother. Samantha was so willing to take the control in order to help her father, but as a parent he could never let her do that.

Smirking Dean straightened up. "I'm sure it was a slip of the tongue when you said that** I **was going to look for the keys that** you **threw in the brush, right?"

Samantha's jaw dropped for an instant, then she quickly regained her composure and pushed away from the car. She grumbled as she moved towards the direction that she had thrown the keys but she did not seem angry by her father's instruction more relieved.

Dean watched her for a couple of moments. He had no idea how they were going to find Sam, he could be anywhere. Still there was that photo and if someone had sent it to them, then they wanted Dean to know that Sam was alive.

Sooner or later the person who had Sam was going to send more information and hopefully it would lead Dean back to his little brother. He closed his eyes briefly the thought of seeing Sam again spreading a long lost but familiar warmth through his heart, he wondered what Sam would think of his head strong daughter.

Heaving a sigh at the thought this reunion being ripped away now that it seemed so possible, Dean lifted his head back and spoke barely above whisper.

"I'll find you Sammy. You wait, I'll find you."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. I'd love to hear what people think about it.

Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

Dean and Samantha had only stayed on the highway for another hour before they saw a turn off for a motel. Without discussion they had checked in and set up their gear. The doors and windows were salted, the first aid kit was in the bathroom and their favourite weapons were within reaching distance.

Samantha had booted up the laptop and had spent the last hours reading through every email that she had ever received or sent to Broderick. It was pure luck that she had saved most of them when they first started emailing each other. Samantha had felt that it was safer to save them in a separate folder on her laptop in case Broderick turned out to be someone untrustworthy. Over time it had become a habit to read the email reply and put it in the folder, never to be looked at again.

Reading them over again, Samantha was becoming more and more certain that Broderick was Sam. Nothing writing in any single email would have given it away but looking at them together it painted a pretty clear picture.

As the picture seemed to come into focus Samantha found her anger rising with it. How could her uncle have been so close to them without giving her father some peace of mind? Samantha could almost see red as memories of her father's muffled sobs through the thin walls of the random motel room bathroom every May 2nd filled her ears. Was Sam so selfish that he had never thought that Dean had needed him all those years? It was clear now that Sam had been in contact with his niece but never had tried to help his brother.

She hadn't ventured to tell Dad yet, for he had retreated into a tentative calm that Samantha was dreading to break.

When they had checked in Dean had gone to get them food, then proceeded to clean every weapon in their arsenal. For the past hours he had sat on the edge of the bed closest to the door, meticulously taking apart each gun and cleaning them thoroughly. He had barely moved since he had settled and Samantha had wondered if he could even see the weapons in his fingers or was his mind far from here. He had only spoken a few simple sentences to Samantha, but she knew that the emotions he was holding at bay were not directed at her. All of his thoughts were focused on her uncle, but even so he seemed to have fallen into a quiet contented state.

Sighing to herself, Samantha turned toward her father, where he was sharpening the fifth knife in a row.

"Dad?" Samantha started with uncertainty. Dean's head shot up, his gaze heavy and cold. _Maybe his state of mind was not as calm as I thought?_ Samantha thought to herself wryly. She tried to get her words organized under her father's hard stare, it was going to be difficult not to upset her father any more than he already was.

"What is it Samantha?" Dean's voice lashed out as Samantha tried vainly to calm the whirl of emotions that had sprung up under the unfamiliar coldness in her Dad's eyes.

"I think I've gathered all the information that Broderick told me about himself. I...uh..." Samantha breathed deeply for a moment. "I think he's always been Sam." she finished in a voice that sounded more sure than she truly was.

Dean blinked back at his daughter for a couple of moments, then it seemed as if he finally saw her discomfort because the stony look drained away leaving him looking tired and older than he was.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, then lifted his head to meet Samantha;s nervous gaze. "Why do you think that, Sammy Girl?"

At the nickname Samantha almost sagged in relief, this was the father she had always known and relied upon. "Well..." she started as her attention focused on the notes she had made on the motel stationary. "First of all he said that he was a hunter and that he had been raised in it by his father."

She looked up at Dean, he nodded his head encouragingly for her to continue. Reading the next couple of lines Samantha continued. "He told me once that he had lost many people to hunting over the years. He said that it was not the life he always wanted and but that it was what he was destined to do."

At the word destined Dean's eyes hardened, memories of how they had fought against their destinies being pulled to the surface after years of being dormant.

Samantha saw the change in her father and continued on quickly. "Lastly he told me once that you had to make decisions to protect your family and that he had made some that he regretted because he missed his family."

Dean blanched at those words, as if he didn't know how to deal with these details from the brother that he now saw had abandoned him. He looked at Samantha questioningly.

Nodding in return to the silent question Samantha motioned for her father to come over to the table. "See it's right here." as she pointed to the line in the specific email. "_We all have to make sacrifices for our family Samantha. I've made some that I've come to regret. I miss my family terribly but I will do have I have to if it keeps them safe."_

Broderick/Sam's words had touched Samantha at the time but now they started a feeling of longing inside her chest. A grasping need for her family to be whole, for her father to smile again. Looking up over her shoulder she caught a glimpse of wetness in the corner of Dean's eyes as he turned away from her and his brother's words.

"Oh and one more thing," Samantha added to give her father a moment to regain composure. "I looked it up, Broderick means brother."

Dean chuckled to himself. He mumbled something about being a geek as he shook his head sadly.

"I think your right Samantha, I think that it must have been Sam contacting you." Dean spoke as he made his way back to the bed without turning to face the young women. "You said that you've been talking to him for four years. What did you talk about?"

Samantha leaned back in the chair and studied the watermarks on the ceiling. "Well he contacted me originally about a paper I wrote in a mythology class about pagan gods. Then once he told me he was a hunter we talked about lots of stuff, from hunting to school, I guess."

She moved to open a new web page on her computer, sneaking a look from the corner of her eye to see her father's reaction, but he was simply nodding.

Pulling up her email, Samantha froze as she saw that there was another email in her inbox, a new message from Broderick.

"Dad!" she called as she opened the message noting that it was only a lone video. Dean was by her side in a second at the panic in his daughter's voice reached him. He stilled as he was the email, simply stared at the screen before reaching out with determination to press play.

The box remained black for a couple of moments then the picture cleared to show Sam sitting in the same position as before. Dean couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath at the sight of Sam face. He didn't seem any worse then the original picture but the sight was still not promising.

Sam was not looking at camera, instead he was set on a person who seemed to be standing out of the camera frame. Samantha had a delusional thought that the person would probably burst into flames under her uncles dark stare.

After a couple of moments the focus of Sam's hate stepped into the picture. It was a middle aged women with stringy blond hair and a doughy face. Her eyes were charcoal black all the way through, and she smiled at the camera in a menacing way.

Dean's hands clasped and unclasped as if they were imagining what they would do to the demon who was keeping his brother away from him.

"Hello Dean and little Samantha. My name is Monika or at least that is what this sorry excuse of a person was once called. " She said in a voice devoid of feeling that sent a shiver of dread down Samantha's spine. "Surprised to see that this long lost family member was never really lost? I bet you were a little confused by the first email, so I thought I would send you this as an explanation. I found out that Samuel here has been alive from 26 years, watching out for his family from a far, without ever telling them that he was okay."

"It's Sam." came the painfully raspy voice of her uncle, though his expression did not show weakness. A chuckle that oddly enough sounded like a sob came from Dean at those words, but Samantha did not tear her eyes from the screen.

The demon ignored her captive and continued on. "I'm a follower of Lucifer and things have been hard for those of us who wanted him to succeed since you screwed everything up Dean. Now Lucifer has blessed me with a chance to have a little pay back. I'm guessing that Samuel never wanted you to know that he was alive but I feel like you Winchesters deserve a family reunion. So I'm going to tell you where we are then you will have 24 hours to come and get Sam or I will send him to hell," the black eyed lowlife sneered at the camera, "for good this time."

Dean cursed under his breath never taking his eyes off of Sam's image.

"We are at an abandoned warehouse in Lawrence, Kansas because I thought it would be fitting. I suggest that you don't waste time and make..."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam cut Monika off, straining towards the camera, his only connection to his brother. His mask of disdain broke away to in his desperation for Dean to listen. "I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean this to happen, but you can't come. Protect yourself and protect..." Sam's words were cut off in a gasp of pain as a new slash peeled across his chest. Sam bit back his cry and glowered at the demon who had inflicted it.

Dean moved closer to the laptop as if he could help Sam if only he could reach him.

Satisfied that Sam was not going to interrupt her again, Monika turned back to the camera. "Come to 152 Clark st. In Lawrence. Your 24 hours starts now. Sam will be waiting." Dean gave a small cry as the screen went black cutting him off from his brother.

Without a word Dean started moving. They were luckily about 6 hours away from Kansas and another 2 from Lawrence. _That would still leave them16 hours to come up with a plan and save Sam_, Dean thought while he threw the weapons back into the duffel game.

"Come on Samantha, we need to move fast." He said as he retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom.

Samantha had not moved from her place by the table, her green eye staring straight ahead with a confused look on her face. She blinked and moved her attention at her father's words. Her brow furrowed in concentration, then she stood and moved to block the doorway.

Dean moved to step around his daughter and go pack the car when Samantha moved with him. She followed when he went to the left as well.

"Samantha?" Dean asked as a note of disapproval crept into the question. They didn't have time to waste.

"What are we doing Dad?" Samantha asked quietly.

"We are going to save your uncle."

"Why?"

The question was spoken in such a hunched voice that Dean almost did not catch it but it drove a spike into his heart. Samantha looked uncomfortable at her father's hurt gaze, she rocked back on her heels nervously.

"This is obviously a trap and we are going to run head first into it. Why are we risking everything for him? He told us not to come, you heard him. What has he done but leave us all these years?" She ask as the anger from before grew in her heart. For her whole life she had looked up to this man and his fall off her pedestal was bringing everything that she believed about life down with it.

Dean stared at his daughter, his eyes told her that what she had just done was unforgivable.

"He is my brother, our family. That is why we will be going to save him." He said in a way that showed that this matter was not debatable.

Never in her life had her father looked at her with such loathing. All because she no longer saw her uncle in the same manner as Dean did. Samantha could almost feel her world crash down around her and with it came a pain so strong that there was not other course then to fight back.

"I don't see why the hell he's so important to you!" She screamed in her father's face in a way that she had never before dared.

Anger sparked in return in Dean's eyes. "You've will never understand because you never had a brother!" he screamed back with such intensity that Samantha inadvertently took a step back.

In that instant all that fight slipped away and all that was left was raw fear. "No Dad, the only person I've ever had is you." she kept her eyes on the floor, knowing that this conversation was becoming too emotional than they were normally used to. She fought back the tears that were forcing their way to the surface. "I can't lose you."

Dean closed his eyes briefly. What was he doing? This was Samantha, his daughter and here he was treating her like the enemy. She was simply trying to protect the only family she had ever known. Of course she would be worried about their safety in this, but she didn't understand that he had to go. It was Sam.

Calmed down but not ready to forgive her words against his brother yet, Dean sighed. "Your right that this is trap and I can't have you hurt. So you're staying here, I'll go get Sam."

Samantha jaw dropped and she stared at her father in horror. "No Dad you can't go alone.." she started in a rush but Dean cut her off.

"I have made my decision Samantha. I will be able to act better if I know that you are safe." Dean gently moved her away from the doorway. He pick up his fallen duffel bag and opened the door then paused. He turned back to Samantha. For a moment he watched her, his eyes full of love that the Winchesters were not known to vocalize. Then before Samantha could try to change his mind, Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead before he turned to disappear into the darkness.

Samantha stood in the doorway staring at her father's silhouette until the impala rumbled out of sight, all the while undisturbed tears slid down her cheeks. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this may be the last time she saw her father alive and this knowledge was eating away at the last bit of hope she had left.

Closing the door, Samantha moved to lay down on the bed. She could call her father to come and pick her up, but it would waste time, he needed to make it to Sam in time. She knew that they needed to try to save Sam, even her anger against him couldn't cloud that truth.

Dad probably wouldn't even come, not now that he thought she was safer out of the whole fight. Dean had always made it clear that Samantha's safety came before everything else, _well I guess not before Sam_. The thought made Samantha sick with guilt before it had fully formed, she was being unfair. She knew how much her father loved both her and Sam, he should never have to choose one over the other.

Samantha draped her arm over her eyes to block out the eye light of the bedside lamp. She had to find a way to help save her family. Maybe she could steal a car and follow her father? He would probably need help and Samantha would never forgive herself if he died because she was not there to watch his back.

Sure in her decision Samantha sat up in bed and sprang back in shock. For standing in the centre of the room was a solemn man, is suit and trench coat were rumpled from years of wear.

Samantha paused for a moment for her heart to find it's way out of her throat back into her chest before she smiled at the familiar figure.

"Hey Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next part of this sorry. I am sorry that it took me so long, but I am finally done school so that next chapter will be posted much sooner.

Thank you to everyone you has been reading and to everyone who kindly wrote a review!

I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

**Then**

_Samantha draped her arm over her eyes to block out the eye light of the bedside lamp. She had to find a way to help save her family. Maybe she could steal a car and follow her father? He would probably need help and Samantha would never forgive herself if he died because she was not there to watch his back. _

_Sure in her decision Samantha sat up in bed and sprang back in shock. For standing in the centre of the room was a solemn man, is suit and trench coat were rumpled from years of wear. _

_Samantha paused for a moment for her heart to find it's way out of her throat back into her chest before she smiled at the familiar figure._

"_Hey Cas."_

**Now**

Castiel dipped his head in return to Samantha's greeting though he made no other move. Samantha pushed herself off the bed and began to pack the couple of items that were left around the room.

"You have great timing Cas. I need a lift to Lawrence or at least the Impala." She instructed as she shut the laptop and gently placed it in her duffel bag.

When Cas remained stationary as a statue, Samantha paused and regarded him for a moment.

"Well" she said in a voice that clearly communicated what she thought of his intelligence at the moment.

Castiel did not seem to notice the amount of attitude that was being directed his way, his gaze remained the same. "I cannot take you there Samantha." His voice unusually soft for such a cold statement.

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Samantha crossed her arms before speaking. "What do you mean you're not going to help me?"

Anyone else would have taken a step back at the force of the Winchester glare that Samantha had directed at the heavenly being, but Cas did not seem to be affected. He must have endured his fair share of angry Winchesters over the years.

Seeing that her usual method was not working Samantha pressed on. "You don't know what's happened, Sam is alive and Dad is going to save him. They need my help!" The frantic energy in her voice would usually make Samantha cringe but this was no place for pride. "Please Castiel, you have to help me."

A softness crept into the angel's eyes, but he still made no move to send the young hunter on her way. Castiel sadly held the gaze of the desperate girl for a moment before he said in a quiet voice. "I cannot."

Images of her uncle Sam, desperately trying to warn his brother against coming to his rescue crashed into her. If Sam was so afraid what hope could Dean have alone? All hope of saving her family seemed to slide out of Samantha's grasp at those two simple words which were so softly spoken. How could she make it in time if angels were against her?

"Why are you even here if you won't help me?" She realized that she sounded like a stubborn child but at the moment it wasn't really important.

Castiel moved towards her then and attempted to place his hand on her shoulder but ended up awkwardly brushing it instead. Then with so much sincerity Cas simply said "I am here to protect you."

Samantha took a hesitant step away from the angel who had always been a distant member of her little odd family. It was as if she could feel the truth that she always lived with was about to be thrown over the edge and if she could only distance herself from this messenger then all would be well.

Despite this Samantha found herself asking, "Why?" One simple word that may change everything.

Castiel blue pools studied her. What he was expecting to find in her, she was not certain, yet she matched it and waited for the fall.

"Samantha, I must protect you because you are an angelic reliquary."

Neither moved for a moment, questions flying around in the deafening stillness, until Samantha couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell does that mean!"

"It has to do with your bloodline affecting your physical makeup..." Castiel paused as he took in Samantha's vacant expression. "This might be easier if I start at the beginning."

Sighing and allowing a small smile to break her glower at the angel's expense, Samantha spoke. "That would be nice man."

Castiel nodded his head quite seriously before steeling himself for what seemed to be a long narrative.

"Before you were born, I was in a civil war up in Heaven against Raphael. In one of the battles Raphael got his hands on one of the ancient weapons. This weapon could help him tip the sides in the war, but at the time he was more focused on keeping it out of my hands."

Sensing the impending length of the explanation, Samantha sat down on her bed and motioned Castiel to do the same. Once he was settled across from her, Cas continued. "There was no place on earth that he could have hidden the weapon where I would not eventually find it. So Raphael ordered a cupid to make your father and mother fall in love."

Those words hung in the air, as Samantha's eyes widened though she did not make a sound. She shook her head in a vain attempt to clear the thoughts that were pulling her world down. "I don't understand." she managed to say quite shakily.

"You know that your father comes from a long line of angelic vessels, correct?" The angel waited for Samantha to give him a sign of agreement before he added, "Your mother came from a long line of angelic protectors. Over the centuries angels have had to intrust sacred objects into the hands of humans, you are part of the oldest bloodline that had this honour."

Samantha took a deep breath allowing her usual smirk to slide into it's place, she had been sent enough earth shattering revelations today that she would force herself to take this one in stride. "Okay, so Raphael decided to play matchmaker with a couple of old bloodline. What exactly was the purpose of that?"

"To make sure that you were born."

What little patience Samantha had was beginning to run dry. Standing and closing the space between them, she ran a hand through her hair in annoyance. "Castiel you have to stop this ominous but vague statement thing you have going on. Just explain to me really simply what the hell your angel rumble had to do with me and my family. All I'm asking is for you to dumb it down a little, okay?"

"When the bloodline of the angelic weapons protectors was mixed with a vessel bloodline an angelic reliquary was born. It means that Raphael was able to hide and lock the angelic weapon inside of you."

"Inside me?" Samantha backed away until she came up short at the cool surface of the far wall. She had the crazy idea that she could run from this news, even though it was inside her very being a part of her. "I have an angelic weapon inside of me? Right now? How did it get inside me? How long...oh"

With that all her strength fled, Samantha slide down the wall into a heap on the floor. She brought her hands up to cover her face, fingers curling in her hair scratching against her scalp. Somehow she knew without any more explanation that much of her family's pain must have been created by this thing that she was. Was she even a human being or something that should be hunted?

She never heard him move but the next thing she knew Castiel was crunched down beside her. His hand had found it's way to her shoulder again, but this time it was strangely comforting. Samantha sneaked a glance through her fingers at him. He peered at her with steady blue eyes, clear of any judgement.

"Samantha," his voice holding a surprising warmth, "no one ever blamed you for what Raphael did."

Dropping her hands into her lap, Samantha leaned her head against the wall. "No one? Who knew about this?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Bobby, Sam and I have been protecting you because of this for many years now." Castiel replied.

Samantha would have sworn that she could feel her heart fall apart. Grandpa Bobby and her Uncle Sam had always known about this angelic curse. _Could they have even loved her or was it always an act? Was that why Sam stay away because he couldn't stand to be near her?_

Castiel regarded her is confusion, the heartbreak that appeared on her face at the mention of those who protected her was troubling. He feared that she did not understand what had occurred or why those hardened hunters had cared about Raphael's treachery. She needed to understand the importance of her safety, and in order to do that she needed to see.

Castiel turned back to the crunched figure. "I want to show you something. Will you watch?"

The feeble nod was almost unnoticeable, but Cas reached out his hand and pressed his fingers to her forehead.

Faster then a blink, the pair disappeared from the crumbling hotel room falling back through time and space.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next part of this story. Thank you to those you have stayed with it. I hope that you are still enjoying it. I would love to hear what you guys think about it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**jem.**

* * *

Samantha had to wait a couple of seconds before the stuck-in-a-blender feeling lessened and she was able to open her eyes. She was met by the familiar sight of strewn books and paper which created a clutter that she had considered home for years now. Bobby's place.

Glancing over at the stony faced angel, she wondered how long it would be to wait for an explanation from him. Probably until the end of time judging by the evenness of his stare, Castiel was showing no sign of telling Samantha why he had brought her to her late grandfather's home.

Footsteps drew her attention to the entrance way behind her. Samantha felt her entire body tense. No one should be in this house, only Dean and her ever came here since Bobby's death two years ago. Rocking back onto her heels, Samantha adjusted her stance to take on the threat.

The figure entered the room, paying no attention to the two new comers. His focus was on a small bundle cradled in his arms. Samantha froze in her attack as the world suddenly stilled. The worn ball cap blocked the top of his face and the lower half was covered with a grey streaked beard, but Samantha could recognize the man who had always been her Grandfather anywhere.

"Grandpa Bobby?" She breathed softly, unable to form any other words. Part of her wanted to demand an explanation about how he was here, while the young girl inside her wanted to throw her arms around him and breath in the mixed smell of car oil and dusty books. Just the sight of the old hunter filled the part of her that had been missing from her little family, the part that had longed to hear him call her "Sammy girl" and her father an idjit.

Bobby did not look up from his bundle, he simply moved into the room towards a the old sofa. Samantha stepped around Castiel who was still doing an decent impression of a tree. "Bobby?" She started forward reaching towards him.

Castiel moved into her path before she could reach him, his face a mixture of sympathy and sadness as if he understood her need. "He can't hear you, Samantha. I have brought you into the past. We are only shadows. I'm not allowing us to change what has occurred, I have brought you here to watch."

Samantha studied him for a moment before giving a curt nod and pushing past him to stand beside Bobby. Having heard Castiel, she made no move to gain Bobby's attention instead simply moved beside him as he settled himself on the couch, the bundle still safely held in his arms.

She peered at the item wrapped in a blanket trying to see what it was, when her father entered the room carrying a bassinet. Dean looked younger then her most recent memory of him, the wrinkles around his eyes were gone and there was a lightness to his step that she had only seen in their quietest family moments. Samantha looked over at Bobby with understanding, it was her that he was holding, herself as a baby.

Bobby nodded his head in greeting, which was returned by Dean as he shuffled some of the clutter over to make room for the bassinet on the desk. Once he was certain that it was sitting steadily on the desk, he turned to Bobby. "Are you ready to put her down now, or are you planning on holding her until she's four?" He said with a good natured smirk.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Can't a Grandpa hold his beautiful granddaughter for a minute without her pain in the ass father getting jealous?" He rose up from the couch careful not to bump the baby. "She's sleeping soundly, so don't you go waking her up." He said with a smile to her father, who shook his head in return.

"Both you and Susan think that I'm incapable of controlling myself." He complained as Bobby placed baby Samantha into his arms. Despite his early denial, Dean pressed his face towards his daughters little forehead kissing her gently. "Hello gorgeous." He whispered. Samantha saw her little face move towards her father's touch but she did not wake. Dean smiled up in triumph and was only greeted by a mumbled comment that sounded oddly like "idjit".

Dean placed his only child into the bassinet, brushing away the pale blond curls that fell into her eyes. "Waking up Samantha is next to impossible once she gets it into her head to sleep. She's a lot like Sam that way."

The wave of devastation that fell across Dean's face as the words left his mouth was mixed with surprise, as if he had not even expected himself to mention Sam. Bobby moved forward and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder in a sign of support as Dean rubbed a hand through his short hair. Neither said anything, both understanding that talking about it was not going to change how they felt.

It took a few moments for Dean to compose himself, but when he did he turned to Bobby, the gratitude shinning in his eyes. Bobby looked away uncomfortably, shrugging off any thanks Dean felt he needed to give. Samantha furrowed her brow in confusion, it seemed as if Bobby was feeling guilty but about what she didn't know.

Smiling Dean moved towards the door. "Susan's waiting in the car. Thanks for baby sitting, Susan really wants a evening together."

"My pleasure" Bobby answered, the look disappearing quickly replaced by a small smile. "Now, get out there to your wife you idjit."

Dean chuckled, he left the room with one last quick look towards the bassinet.

Bobby also glanced over at the bassinet. Sensing that all was well he left the room, pausing only to turn on the baby monitor.

Samantha watched his reseeding figure until he was out of her sight before she turned to Castiel with exasperation. "Ok wing boy, I think that your time GSP with scrambled, because that seemed pointless."

"You are as impatient as your father." The clipped comment was said without any malice or anger so Samantha smiled sheepishly, before she went over to watch her sleeping self.

She felt the new presence before she heard it. Turning around expecting to see her Grandfather re-enter, Samantha felt her heart stopped when she took in the figure that was obviously not Bobby.

He looked exactly like he did in his picture that sat on her desk back home. Shaggy hair pushed back out of the way behind his ears, a flannel collar peaking out from under his jacket. She was taken aback by the size of him. She came up to her father's nose, and she would be hard pressed to clear this man's chin.

Sam moved silently into the room, his eyes glued to the bassinet on the far side as if it was the treasure he had been seeking. He paused right in front of it and hunched forward to look inside though he didn't touch it as if he was afraid. Samantha had moved to the side as her uncle approached but she did not make a move away. She was struck with the insane notion that she could hold him there if she remained close by.

Samantha gazed up at his face which was now partly covered by a curtain of hair. A pair of hazel eyes, glistening with unshead tears, were locked on the little girl who was sleeping soundly unawares of the visitor. Ever so slowly, Sam reached out and ran a finger along the side of the baby's face, who in turn moved towards the tender touch. A quiet sigh escaped the hulking hunter, Samantha felt her heart fill and break all at once.

"You can hold her if you want?" Sam and Samantha both turned towards the gruff voice that came from behind him. Bobby leaned against the doorway looking all together not surprised to see Sam alive and well. The guilty look from before flashed in her memory. So that was why Bobby felt guilt about Dean's grief, she thought feeling a new sadness for how alone her father really had been all these years.  
"She's so little and I'm uh...not." Sam answered in an equally hushed voice.

"She may be small but she's a hearty little thing. Winchester through and through I'd say." Bobby said as he moved forward, scooped up the small baby and placed her in Sam's arms.

For a moment Sam froze, his back and arms rigid, Samantha snickered at the fear on his face. Then he focused on the tiny face and he started as he noticed her large green eyes, so like Dean's staring up at him. Baby Samantha simply gurgled happily at him and Sam found himself relaxing with another sigh that sounded like pure joy.

Samantha was having a difficult time reconciling this gentle man with the man who she felt had abandoned his family for years. Her anger against her uncle was a new development, maybe it had not settled yet?

Bobby was watching the young man intently. "You can be a part of her life if you stay Sam."

Without raising his eyes from his niece, Sam answered. "That's why I'm here."

"Dean's going to be a little upset when he finds out that you've been alive for almost the whole time." Bobby observed as he stepped forward and stroked the child's head.

Sam chuckled as the baby scrutinized Bobby now a moment before she waved her arms. "I don't care if he's angry, Bobby, I just miss my brother." Sam tore his gaze from the girl in his arms to look over at Bobby. Nervousness was painted across his face and Samantha was hit with the fact that her uncle had missed his family, that maybe he had wanted to be a part of her father's life. _Then why didn't he come back? _

Bobby smiled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "He'll just be happy to have you home."

"You can't come back Sam." A voice called out startling both men. Samantha noticed that Sam tightened his arms protectively around her small form. She turned to notice that there was now two Castiels in the room. The younger Cas, who had spoken looked exactly as he did in the future, time was a friend to angel vessels who never aged despite the years that rolled by.

Sam was the first to recover from the unexpected entrance of their feathered friend. "What are you talking about Cas?"

Castiel did not seem to notice the hostility that was rolling off Sam at the thought of being kept away from his family. "I need your help against Raphael." A look of apprehension flashed across the heavenly beings face. "To protect Samantha from him."

The apprehension was necessary because both men started yelling at the same time before they noticed the baby's face scrunch up in annoyance.

All the love and gentleness that Sam had shown to his little niece was unimaginable at the angry glare that Sam levelled on the angel. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he spoke softly for the baby but the danger was not lessened by that in the least.

Castiel continued in his oblivious kind of way. "Raphael has manipulated Dean's life so that he fell in love with Susan and Samantha would be born as an angelic reliquary."

"I'm afraid to ask but what is that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked as straightened his hat on his head and cast a glace at the little one that Sam was now shielding from sight with his large arm.

"Raphael found out that I wished to use the power from various angelic weapons to defeat him. He reached the first weapon before I could and hid it in the one place that I could never reach it."

"Ok, I'll bite. Where did he hide the damn thing?" Bobby growled.

"Inside of Samantha."

For a moment no one moved as the words registered. Samantha took an involuntary step back towards Castiel from her time in anticipation of the reaction that would follow. She had heard from her father about Sam's temper and he didn't disappoint.

A dark cloud passed before the hazel eyes and though his face remained blank this simple difference was like a cold splash of dread through their veins. Without speaking Sam placed Samantha securely in Bobby arms who barely had time to take note of the little person before Sam was charging Cas and slamming him into the wall.

The thundering crash of the almost invincible being into the wall was deafened by Sam's voice bellowing, "I'm going to kill all of you angels!"

Samantha shot a frightened look at Cas and was relieved to see that neither Cas seemed too worried by the statement. Past Cas looked surprised by the force of Sam's anger and Future Cas continued to watch the proceeding calmly.

Sam did not seem ready to release the pinned angel, but it seemed that he did not have planned next step. "Since the moment that I have met you, you and your family have been interfering in my families lives. We have dealt with it so far but it will stop now!" Sam yelled into Cas' face. "Undo whatever that sonofabitch did to Samantha."

Past Cas looked defeated and Samantha could have sworn that a bit of apprehensive crossed his face. Her uncle really was a force to be reckoned with, when his family was threatened, just like Dean, Samantha thought with a little smile.

"I can't," Cas answered Sam's command sadly. "Please Sam, let me explain."

After a tense moment Sam nodded is head and backed away from the wall. Sam moved straight to Bobby and reclaimed the precious bundle. Once Sam was sure that Samantha was comfortably cradles in his arms he settled his eyes on the angel.

"Dean's wife Susan is from a bloodline of humans who protected angelic weapons and you know that the Winchesters are vessels. Raphael wanted Samantha to be born because her parents blood will make her an angelic reliquary. It means that her body can withstand holding an angelic weapon inside of it."

Bobby, who had so far remained silent moved forward. "How does this explain that you can't remove the weapon from her?"

"There have been few reliquaries in all the history of men. They were always adults when they were given the weapon because of the physical pain of the procedure." Cas paused to see if there would be another outburst before he continued. "I do not think that Samantha will survive it being removed, since she almost died from when Raphael placed it in her."

A quiet gasp came from Bobby and he rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. Sam looked at him with a silent question. "It must have happened two months ago, when she was tree months old. The doctor didn't know what was wrong with her. She wouldn't stop crying and was just so weak. We never found an explanation," Bobby supplied as memories of Dean's frantic phone call came back to him. He had raced through panicked hours to the hospital, where the only thing he could do was try to stop Dean from killing one of the doctors every time they returned with no answers.

"What can we do then?" Sam asked in a voice that had the weight of the world in it, or at least the weight of the lives of those he cared about.

"Raphael knew that I would not harm Samantha, so I cannot reach the weapon but there are other weapons that I can use to beat him. I have been searching, but it is difficult because I need to also protect Samantha from Raphael and his followers. He would not think twice to injure the child."

Understanding dawned on Sam's face. "So you want me to stay out of Dean's life so that I can protect Samantha? Couldn't I be of more help closer to the family?"

Castiel nodded but looked uncertain. "If you feel that is the best way."

It was Bobby who spoke up. "Sam, I'm not sure. I want you boys together again, but Dean has successfully left hunting. I believe he's as happy as he can get. Do you think that you can keep this from him if you are part of their lives?" Bobby looked at Sam pleadingly for him to understand why he would even consider keeping this from Dean.

Sam bowed his head over the baby and nodded quietly. "Ok, I will protect Samantha from a far, just until you defeat Raphael and she's safe again." He said softly without raising his head.

Samantha thought that he looked quite broken standing there and she moved towards him before she could question her actions. She placed her hand on his arm and peered into his down turned face. She started at the silent tears which were stubbornly caught in his eyes. She had been wrong about her uncle, Sam had cared about his family he had stayed away for them. _For me._ Samantha wanted nothing more then to apologize to her father, she could see why he loved Sam so much.

Once Sam had gotten his emotions under control he raised his head. "How long before Dean gets back?"

Bobby looked at his watch. "Probably about two hours with his driving."

Sam smiled wryly. "Then I'm going to spend the next hour and a half with my niece. Who knows how long before I get to hold her again."

With that Sam moved to sit on the couch. He moved baby Samantha so that she was laying against his chest with her face on his shoulder. Her hand curled around a piece of his hair and Sam relaxed as he felt her face burrow into his neck.

Past Cas and Bobby shared a look then quietly left the room. Future Cas moved towards Samantha, she shot her hand out. "Please Cas, can I just sit here with him for a couple of minutes first?" she whispered her eyes locked on the only time she would ever spend with her beloved uncle to this day. She desperately hoped that they would have a future, she wanted to get to know her uncle who for the first time in her life seemed truly real.

Future Castiel moved away into the kitchen. Samantha crept forward and sat down on the floor in front of Sam's legs. After a moment she placed her head on his knee, and closed her eyes knowing that he would never know that she was there but hoping to give him strength in some way.

Samantha jerked her eyes open at the sound of a car rumbling by the car she was sitting in on the side of the road. She looked around sharply and glared when she noticed Castiel sitting in the back of the car. Sam was in the drivers seat and he was pulling out a ringing cell phone.

"Hey Bobby," he said into the phone once it was answered.

"Hiya boy, how have you been?" Samantha heard Bobby answer much to her surprise. She looked at Cas questioningly. He nodded that he was the cause of her superhuman hearing.

Sam was practically vibrating with excitement. "I'm great! I just got word from Cas that he has finally been able to take care of Raphael, so I'm going straight to see Dean. I know he must need me after his wife's illness and death..."

"Sam!" Bobby cut off anything else Sam was going to say. "Samantha was attack last night."

Samantha sucked in a quick breath. She had jumbled but terrifying memories of the attack when she was six years old. Actually Dean was the only clear memory she had aside from the terror, his voice breaking through the dark, his strong arms holding her tightly. His presence had comforted her then and still did.

"No." Sam breathed into the phone, his voice suddenly hesitant. "Is she okay?"

"Dean was able to get her out in time, son." Sam sagged into the seat in relief. "He's on his way here. He says it was a demon. Sam, he said that the demon was screaming for Samantha to give her some weapon."

The murderous look that crossed Sam's face could have fried the demon in their shoes. "They found out about the angel weapon. God Bobby, now she'll never be safe."

"It's okay Sam, we will take care of her together. Just come here and help Dean with this." Bobby's voice softened at Sam's distress.

"I can't Bobby. Someone needs to go after the demon and Dean needs to focus on his little girl." Sam covered his face with one hand. "I have to do it. I'll tell Dean that I'm alive when I'm sure that his daughter will be safe. It's the best way for me to help him right now."

"He needs you Sam," Bobby said quietly.

"I miss him so much, but I have to protect my family. I gotta go Bobby, I should be on the road."

"Take care of yourself son."

"Take care of them for me Bobby."

"I always will Sam. Bye."

"See ya."

Sam hung up the phone without removing the hand from his face. No one moved in the car, until Samantha noticed that Sam was shaking and she felt her heart break.

He leaned back to let his head rest against the seat, no longer hiding the tears that were tracking paths down his cheeks.

Samantha couldn't help it, she moved forward and brushed at the tears. Her shadow hand did not have an affect on the moisture but she kept her hand there.

"I understand Sam." she said desperate that her uncle, her hero could know that she could see how hard staying away from his family was. He had only meant to keep her safe from all the evil in the world and he had sacrificed his happiness for it. He had done everything for her and she had hated him for it. "I'm sorry."

Castiel leaned forward and placed his fingers on Samantha's forehead. She felt a rush then she was sitting on the floor of her motel room again. She closed her eyes until the world decided to stop doing the twist.

When she was able to focus on the figure in the trench coat, she saw a look of pity on his face. She must really look a sight, for Cas to look so sorry for showing her her families past. Still, he spoke in a steady though soft voice. "So you see why you can't go. Sam spent your whole life protecting you from this. Now that you've seen his sacrifices you can't tell me that you will still walk into danger."

Samantha studied him without a word. Images of Sam's arms wrapped protective around her when she was a baby, rose in her mind. He had been so careful with her, his love for her and her father clear in every action. Having seen how much her uncle cared for her and her father, she felt that there was only one choice ahead.

Samantha got to her feet, all fear and confusion disappeared. She stood tall and confidently in a way that would make her father proud to see.

"No, it means that I need to go help them."


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to thank CeCe Away, , timetowaste247, and Live love and laugh, who have left me reviews. **

**Also thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert or favourited it. It really helps to know that people are reading, I just hope that you guys are enjoying it as well. **

**I think there will only be two more chapters and maybe an epilogue before this story is finsihed. I hope that you all will stick with me until then. **

**Thanks again, **

**jem. **

* * *

It took Samantha the better part of an hour to convince Castiel to bring her to Lawrence. Even then he only did so under the agreement that Samantha was not going to go with Dean to help Sam, but simply wanted to be near when her father brought her injured uncle home.

_Like hell I'm going to do that_, Samantha thought as the angel grumbled something about the importance of keeping the angelic weapons out of demonic hands. _For an angel he sure does whine a lot_, she thought as Cas reached, Samantha braced herself for the jolt.

* * *

It had taken Dean all of ten minutes to calm down enough to realize that he shouldn't have left Samantha behind. Dean had known that she hadn't meant what she said, she was just acting out of fear, but he had been so angry that he had just left. Now, he would be much happier to have his little girl safe beside him instead of holed up miles away. Dean chuckled to himself quietly, she really couldn't be called little anymore and would have rolled her eyes at him for it.

He wasn't sure how it happened but Samantha had grown up to be a mixture of Sam and Dean. Every once and a while he saw flashes of Susan in her, but that girl was a Winchester. She had the same stubbornness and will, fiercely loyal to those she called family. He had often thought that his Dad would have loved her had he been around. Dean was sure that Sam would have thought the world of her, they were alike in so many ways. Without ever meeting him, Samantha had taken after her namesake, with a healthy dose of her dad as Bobby used to tell him.

Dean knew that it was too late to go back for Samantha, time wasn't on his side and he needed to get to Sam. In truth it would be a good thing to know that she was out of the crossfire so he could focus on getting to Sam.

When he was about 10 minutes outside of Lawrence, Dean felt the cell in his pocket start to vibrate. He flipped it open and was not surprised to see Samantha's caller id. She must be worried already, he thought as he answered the phone.

"Hey Dad, I'm in Lawrence can you pick me up?" It took Dean a few seconds to process her request.

"Lawrence? How did you get here before me?" He asked, on some levels worried about the answer.

"I took Angel Air." She said with a small laugh, then not sensing any lightness from her father, she explained. "I talked Cas into zapping me here."

Dean felt the wave of uneasiness at Samantha being alone in the same town as the demon who had Sam. "Okay, where are you?" Dean asked.

Five minutes later Dean felt much calmer as Samantha settled into her usual place in the passenger seat of the Impala. Neither had given a verbal apology, both felt the silent one which passed between them was enough to repair any damage. Dean knew Samantha better then anyone else and he knew that her coming to help was her way of asking for forgiveness.

They found the warehouse surprisingly easily, it was boarded up and looked as if no one had graced the property in many years, but looks could always be deceiving.

After a brief argument Samantha crept up to the decrepit building, moving from shadow to shadow to remain out of sight. Dean had wanted to be the one to scout out the location, mainly to keep his daughter out of harms way, but Samantha's smaller and slighter frame would be more likely to go unnoticed. True to her word, within minutes Dean lost sight of her despite the fact that she had been his complete focus. _I guess I taught her well. _

Still, it took all of his stubborn will to remain quietly inside the impala.

Ten minutes passed without any change to the deserted yard, then a movement near the chain link fence caught his eye. He could tell that the figure was female but Dean still allowed his hand to tense around his gun. Near the opening of the fence the figure was forced to move completely into the light of a street lamp to reach the exit. Dean's grip relaxed as his daughter squeezed quietly out of the hole in the fence.

He only allowed the sigh of relief when she climbed into the passenger seat, careful not to slam the door for fear of someone hearing. Samantha settled herself into the passenger seat in her usual way. Her knees pressed up against the dash, back turned slightly to press against the door.

"So, what did you find?" he asked in a surprisingly unsteady voice, unsure if his nerves were because he was so close to Sam or because Samantha was so close to danger.

"I found Sam." Samantha answered not attempting to dodge the most important detail or soften the blow it was to her father. It was time to think like a hunter and not like his family was on the line. "They are holding him in a room around the back. He's placed in the centre of the room, still strapped into that chair. There seems to be an entrance from a door off to the side, but there is a goon watching it."

Dean nodded his head, picturing the scene in his head and running through possible scenarios. Samantha did not say anything, he knew that she was doing the same thing. Really it was quite simple, they had to find a way to distract the goon long enough to sneak in and get Sam out of there. The trouble was finding a way to do this without alerting everyone of there presence or throwing one of them to the demons.

All he wanted to do was burst in there and take out as many demons as he could while Samantha sneaked in unnoticed to free Sam, but he knew that he would be the only one happy with that plan. Samantha had been right in the hotel about one thing, Dean was the only person she had at this moment and if he felt the icy grip of fear at the thought of what she may do if she lost her father.

Dean had known long ago that he was the most important person in Samantha's life. She had always been able to make friends, but their nomadic lifestyle had made it hard for her to ever be close to them. It had never seemed to bother her, not as long as she had her father and Bobby near she was happy. In this he had to admit that she was truly his daughter.

"Okay, I might have a idea." Samantha's voice broke into Dean's thoughts. "What if one of us bless the water in the main tank that's attached to the fire extinguishers. Then light the far side of the building away from Sam on fire." Samantha ran her hand threw her blond curls distractedly, a tell for those that knew her that she was nervous or uncertain. _She's afraid to disappoint me after our fight? _Dean thought as the corner's of his mouth crept downward. O_nce Sam is safe, I will make sure I tell her that she didn't do anything wrong. _

Dean smiled reassuringly. "That might just work Sammy girl, and we could cook some demons well done while we are at it." Dean's smile widened as Samantha coloured with happiness that her father's praise.

After working out the logistics of the plan, the Winchesters moved to the trunk to collect their weapons. Dean took his favourite gun, Ruby's knife and a rosary, because he had decided to bless the water supply in order to keep Samantha out of the line of fire. He made sure that his zippo was in his coat pocket, then looked up to see Samantha place the Colt in her waist band. For a moment Dean felt panic surge through him, how could a father put his child in danger?

Samantha lifted her head to meet his eyes, determination clearly shining out of her green eyes. He knew that she would do whatever it took to put their family back together and it warmed Dean's heart as well as terrified him all at once. Dean knew just how far the Winchesters could be forced to go for those they loved.

"You get in and get Sam out Samantha, understand? Don't wait for me inside for any reason." Dean said watching his daughter intently. Neither broke their gaze until Samantha nodded a little resignedly to her father's order.

With that Dean stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful." his voice sounded surprisingly quiet.

"You too." Samantha's answer was frightened and made her seem so much younger.

Dean moved forward and pressed a quick kiss into her hairline above her forehead. He felt her lean into his touch, his little girl always finding comfort in her father's presence, as if he could fix everything.

Dean pulled away and forced his face into his trade mark smirk. He noted that Samantha reflected the same expression back at him. They were ready to battle for their family.

* * *

Samantha pressed her back against the damp bricks of the old warehouse, her entire figure molding into the shadows so that only someone looking directly at her would notice the difference. Her father had said to wait 5 minutes after she was in position before entering the building. Three minutes had already passed and she had not heard any kind of disturbance yet.

Shortly there was a yell of surprised pain that was muffled by the heavy door as an alarm began to howl. Samantha shrank back as the door burst open and Sam's guard bolted out the door, the sizzling of his skin filling the night air.

After a moment of pained panting the demon took off in the direction Dean had disappeared, obviously setting out to find the arsonist.

Samantha waited three heart beats before she moved towards the door. She had to pull on it with her whole weight to get the metal door to budge, but she was able to enter the room pretty quietly.

There across the room from her was her uncle Sam, looking back at her intently. She suddenly found that she could not move forward. After years of imagining this moment, after witnessing how much Sam cared about her, she found that she was afraid to be found unworthy.

Sam squinted at her, as if he could not trust his eye sight. His eyes widened as he recognized the form of his niece. Quickly he shot his head around to check for any immediate danger then in a hoarse whisper said, "Samantha."

That was all she needed to snap out of it and move determinedly towards the bound man. With each step forward, Samantha felt her usual confident act returning to her. By the time she had stepped up to Sam she had a cocky smile on her face, all insecurity pushed so far down that she could have imagined that it had never been there in the first place.

"Hi Uncle Sammy," she said as she pulled her knife out of her boot to free him from his bounds. "It's really great to see you and all, but let's hold off the whole 'nice to meet yous' until we get you out of here, huh?"

Sam was watching her steadily, his eyebrow rose at her words. Samantha wondered if he was seeing his brother in her or if she was just shocking him in general.

He seemed to decide to ignore her words. "You have to to get out of here. It's not safe for you to be around demon's because..." Sam broke off suddenly unsure of how to tell his niece his worse fear for her.

Samantha had broken through the ropes around her uncles hands and had moved to his feet. She paused a moment in her work to raise her head and met Sam's worried face steadily.

"Uncle Sammy, I know.." She faltered unsure of how to explain exactly what she was saying. She knew what she was, what the demons wanted with her or what Sam had done for her. Looking into Sam's eyes she felt certain that he understood her without more explanation, so she settled to simply nod her head. "I know." Samantha repeated.

Sam sighed heavily, as if a huge weight was forcing it's way out of his lungs. "Does Dean know?" He asked after a moment of heavy silence, Samantha's focus returned to freeing her uncle.

Samantha knew that this was the most important answer to Sam. He had worked for hard to protect his brother and his family, given so much for them. Without raising her head she spoke, forcing her voice to remain light. "No I just found out today, I wasn't going to tell him. I wanted to make sure that you had the honour, because my dad sometimes has the tendency to shoot the messengers."

Samantha smiled to herself, as she heard a small chuckle break from her uncle. "You know me for two minutes and you are already putting me in front of the firing squad?"

Samantha pulled back, having finally freed Sam. She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet, his muscles tensing from having been unable to move for so long he leaned heavily into her.

"That's what family's for uncle Sammy, to put each other in their place." She said as they began to shuffle towards the door. "After the 22 year stunt you pulled, you deserve whatever Dad has planned for you. So you better just take it."

"Gladly." Sam answered and Samantha knew that as long as he could see his brother Sam would take whatever flak that came his way.

The pair fell into silence as they reached the door, both knowing from years of hunting that silence was key to going unnoticed. Sam took one of Samantha's guns leaning against the frame of the door, while Samantha moved into position on the opposite side. Their eyes met across the door and silently both counted to three before Samantha threw her shoulder into the door and it opened with a loud creak.

Samantha froze in the doorway for a moment, all her senses focused to alert her of any oncoming attacks. The stillness of the yard continued and Samantha turned to help Sam make his way out the door.

The journey wasn't long but Sam's injuries and his bulk made the going slow. They both were thoroughly out of breath when they collapsed beside the impala. Samantha helped Sam lean against the cool metal on the side opposite the warehouse so that they were hidden by the car.

Sam absently patted the side of the car, a spread across his face. Samantha rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're as bad as Dad. It's a car guys."

Sam chuckled. "I have a lot of memories with the impala. This car helped me get through the worst moment of my life."

After studying his face for a moment, Samantha nodded in understanding. She glanced over the roof, searching for any sign of her father returning. The yard was empty.

Samantha crunched back down with a huff of annoyance. Maybe she should take Sam and get him to a hotel to take care of his wounds, but she just couldn't bare to leave her father behind. He could yell at her all he wanted later as long as he came back in one piece.

"We should wait for Dean." Sam's voice broke into her musing. His face was expressionless but Samantha somehow knew that he was taking the blame from her, that he could not stand the thought of leaving without Dean either.

"So, how long did you find out?" Sam did not need to explain to what he was referring, it must have been on his mind since she had attempted to knowing about being an angel reliquary.

She answered avoiding Sam's eyes. "Castiel showed me so that I wouldn't come here to save you."

She sneaked a glimpse of Sam through her cover of hair, but he did not seem surprised by Castiel's betrayal. "We decided that if ever you were getting too close to the demon who attacked you back when you were six we would find a way to stop you." Sam said matter of factually. An amused look crossed his face. "I guess Cas' method didn't really work, since you're here anyway."

Samantha shrugged with an apologetic smile. "It kind of made me want to come even more," she admitted.

Sam rested his head back against the side of the car. Perhaps it was the colourful array of bruises across his face and neck, but for a moment Samantha thought that he looked defeated. She moved forward so that she was sitting directly in front of him as she tried to organize her feelings.

"Sam," she started uncertain of how to exactly explain her reasons. "I saw what you did for Dad and me. You have been my hero since as long as I can remember. I always dreamed of getting to know my uncle who saved the whole world, just so that he could save my dad. When I saw that you gave up your happiness just because you wanted to keep me safe.." she trailed off, turning away to wiping the tears that had begun to silently slide down her face. "How could I give up on you when you never gave up on me?"

Samantha lifted her eyes to met those of her uncle and was surprised to see matching tears creeping their way down his cheek. Sam with his face open showing how much the years without family had cost him, reached out one arm to Samantha and found herself falling into his arms.

Sam leaned his face into his niece's hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her, part of him afraid that she could be taken away after so many years apart. She buried her face in his shoulder, careful not to upset any of his injuries, Samantha felt safe and happy. For the first time since the email, Samantha had a sense that everything would be alright.

A rustle of gravel made Samantha pull away, all her senses suddenly alert. Someone was just on the opposite side of the impala. They would be on them in a second. She grabbed the Colt. With a glance at Sam who had tensed even from his position slumped on the ground, Samantha leaned over the front of the car levelling her gun on the oncoming attacker.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to shorten this chapter so that I would be able to post it earlier. I already have half of the second half written, so the wait should not be so long this time. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means alot that there was people who are sticking with me and this story. **

**I hope you enjoy and thanks again,**

**Jem**

* * *

Dean had been able to bless the water tank with little trouble, but his luck seemed to be changing now that he was inside the warehouse. He had planned to make his way to the far side of the building from the outside, but a pair of overeager minions were guarding the far entrance. Dean had slipped through the nearest door altering his plan to travel his way inside the building. That had proved suspiciously easy and it was only as he reached his lighter towards the fire detector that he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Which is why Dean was now pressed as deep into the shadows as he could under a metal stairway. A group of three demons had crashed into the room shortly after he had hidden himself, thankfully to engrossed in themselves to notice his presence.

Dean noted that none of the demons was the female Monika from the video and he felt an edge of nerves push forward at the thought that she could be near Sam or even Samantha at this time.

The demons moved towards a door at the far side of the room, all the while talking too loudly to be on any kind of guard.

"So what happens when the cavalry shows up for the big one?" A particularly scrawny demon asked.

A demon who was much beefier answered. "Monika is going to take the weapon from them, then dispose of them."

Dean felt his brow furrow in confusion at this. What weapon were they looking for? As far as he knew neither Samantha nor himself had any weapon that a demon would want...unless it was the Colt? That didn't seem likely because they had had the Colt for years, why would demons want it now after all this time?

These thoughts disappeared from his mind as the demon made their exit. It was a few moments after the door on the far wall closed before Dean felt it was safe enough to creep out from under the stairs. He slammed his foot through an old rooted box splintering the wood. Creating a small fire.

Never a patient man it took Dean all of thirty seconds to decide that waiting for the fire to be noticed was not the best idea. He quickly climbed up on another steadier box and reached his lit lighter towards the detector.

It took a moment before the detector picked up the small flame from the lighter. With a deafening shriek the extinguisher seemed to wake like a living thing and cool holy water rained down on Dean's head.

Without waiting for another moment Dean ran towards the far door, bursting through and out into the open air. It was only there that he stilled pressing his back up against the wall trying to bend his body to the shadows.

He could hear screams of anger and pain ringing out and echoing around the warehouse. Mission accomplished he thought was a satisfied smirk. He silently thought that the demons should be happy that Sam and Samantha's safety was at risk or he would not be so kind to the demons who even considered threatening his family.

When it was clear that no demon was making their escape this way Dean began to make his way back to where the impala was hidden. The rest of his escape was pretty uneventful, which made Dean feel more on edge then at ease. When had anything ever been easy for a Winchester?

He allowed himself to smile as the black glory of his car came into view, but this was swiftly followed by his heart picking up speed when he did not see any figures waiting by her. Could something have happened to them? What is they were in the demons hands or worse?

His sudden fear caused his muscles to seize and he stumbled, causing a wave of stones to squid across the pavement.

The night air was suddenly filled with a loud click as a figure popped up from behind the impala, a gun pointed directly towards Dean's heart.

Dean threw his hands up to shoulder level, all his muscles freezing one moment then relaxing at the site of a head of blond curls and big green eyes that were locked on him.

"God Dad! Do you have a death wish or something?" Samantha cried in desperation, quickly lowering the gun from her father and flicking on the safety. Samantha pulled herself to her feet, her hands stubbornly on her hips, her eyes blazing in anger

The relief at her safety was too great for Dean to worry about if she was pissed, knowing that it came from worry not hate. "Any quicker on that trigger and you'd be an orphan Sammy girl." Dean said chuckling softly as he made his way towards his daughter

Samantha huffed, causing a couple of blond curls to flow away from her face with the short breath. "That is not even a little funny," she glared at him. Noticing that her father was simply going to ignore her, she returned back to business. "I got him dad, he's over here." She spoke her voice coming out surprisingly soft.

Dean stilled as the words registered. Sam was here. He suddenly found that he was unable to move, after so many years of his greatest wish being to see his brother again, Dean could not take a step towards him. Irrational fears sank into his gut. What if they had changed too much? What if it was never the same? Did Sam even want to see him?

Samantha cocked her head, studying her father's blank face and only seeing quiet fear raining from his eyes that were trained on the spot on the impala that was blocking Sam from view. Worry crept into her voice as Samantha breathed, "Dad?"

Dean hardly noted his daughter calling to him all he could hear was the rushing in his ears.

"Dean?" came a hesitant voice from the far side of the impala. The voice was soft, frightened and so familiar that Dean felt himself moving forward before his brain registered it as belonging to his brother.

Dean rounded the front of the car to see his brother's form slumped on the ground. The figure had changed over the year but Sam's eyes were the same and they were currently searching for him. As the brother's locked eyes for the first time after 26 years, Dean saw that Sam's eyes were mirroring the same fear, loneliness and love that his own held.

"Sammy." Dean breathed out the name like it was a prayer and a sigh of relief. Sam returned a small smile and quietly reached one hand towards his brother.

That was all it took to make Dean move. In the next heart beat Dean had surged forward to clasp Sam in his arms tightly as if he would disappear. He vaguely noted that Sam was holding onto him just as tightly, his large hands grasping the back of Dean's coat like a life line.

There, crunched on the cool pavement Dean felt the wall that he had spent years building tumbled into dust. All his fears and worries over the years faded and he simply focused on the amazing sound of Sam's heart beat close to his own.

Dean pulled away first, he kept one hand on his little brother's arm afraid to break his hold in any way. He studied the face that had once been so familiar, there were wrinkles were there hadn't been but he was definitely Sam. Dean felt a smile break across his face and he laughed deep in his chest, ignoring the tears that were trapped in his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, it seemed everything was going to be alright.

Sam couldn't help but smile back at his brother. It felt so good to have him near that he was nervous to release his hold on Dean's arm. Only the fact that Dean had not let go of him allowed him to calm his racing heart.

Sam had spent years dreaming about what it would be like to see his brother again, what he would say and do. He had imagined Dean raging and pushing him away, but never had he allowed himself to imagine the complete joy the he saw on his brother's face. He had planned to beg forgiveness and explain why he had put their lives above his own. Now that the moment had arrived Sam found that all his plans had dissolved and he could do nothing but drink in Dean's presence. It seemed as if Dean did not feel the need to say anything either. So they watched each other silently as Sam simply let tears track their way down his cheeks.

Dean lifted his hand and grasped the back of Sam's neck. "Old age has made you soft Sammy. You're crying like a little girl." The affection was clear in every word and it washed over Sam healing all past wounds.

Sam chuckled as he absently leaned into the touch. "Then it seems to have done the same to you. Maybe it was raising a girl?"

Dean shook his head smiling. He turned his head when he heard a soft laugh answer in response. Samantha was standing a couple of feet away and she was beaming with happiness, her eyes also damp.

Her smile slipped into a smirk when she noticed her father's eyes on her. "What me? I'm the last person who could make a softy out of anyone. I'm not really the touchy feely type" There was something about her demeanour that made her suddenly look very young and alone. Dean watched as the true feelings were clamped down. Samantha put a wall which was so like her father's between herself and the world. Knowing his daughter better than anyone did, Dean could see the need to belong to her family despite her efforts to hide, to be certain that they would be together and that all would now be right.

Sam must have seen it too because he reached his arm out towards his niece silently. Samantha understood his silent request and she fell into her uncle's arms, her head pressed against his chest. Dean stroked her curls softly and tried to soak in the fact that his family was finally together.

Crunched there is the brisk night air, one hand clasping the back of Sam's neck and the other playing with Samantha's curls, Dean allowed the tears to fall. The release of these joyful tears cleansing any anger that he had felt towards Sam for staying away for so long. At least in this exact moment.

Sam raised his eyes from Samantha that were shining with contentment to look at Dean. They tracked to something over Dean's shoulder and suddenly widened. That was the only warning that Dean received before he and Samantha were flung away from Sam by an invisible force.

Dean landed on his side a couple feet to Sam's left and Samantha was pulled forward onto her back just out of reach of Sam's feet.

Craning his neck to see the oncoming danger, Dean struggled against the unseen force that was pinning him down.

A female stepped out of the shadows and Samantha recognized her as the demon Monika from the video, the one who had captured Sam. It seemed that both the brother's recognized her too because they were fighting the force holding them with all of their might.

Samantha glanced back at Sam and saw pure fear when his eyes met her own. Dean watched the exchange suspiciously, what did they know that he did not? Sam was radiation terror, but he had never been one to be afraid for his own life.

Dean felt his heart dropped into his stomach as the demon stalked up to his daughter's side. Sam's terror creeping into his own veins as he recognized Monika's target.

Samantha.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I said, I was already half way through this chapter when I posted the other one. So here it is. There will be only two other chapters after this one before the story is complete. **

**I hope that you continue to enjoy it. **

**Thanks to CeCe Away and angeleyenc for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read it. **

* * *

"Well isn't this nice." the tall darkly clad figure said as she stepped up to Samantha's side. "After all these years of chasing, you guys practically gift wrap her for me."

Monika crunched down by Samantha's prone form, slowly reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dean's bellow stopped the demons hand inches from Samantha face. Monika looked over at the protective father with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"After all these years you still don't get it." A cold laugh escaped. "This is why your precious daughter was born. This is why your brother hid from you for all these years."

Dean did not make a move, but the muscle in his jaw jumped at those words. Samantha squeezed her eyes close, silently begging someone to stop the demon bitch from ruining her father's new found happiness.

"God you're not going to monologue are you?" Sam's voice broke through Samantha's panic. His brow was set in concentration, but his mouth was turned up in a smirk. _Maybe that smiling in the face of danger is a Winchester thing? _Samantha thought, though she knew that he was still trying to keep the truth from Dean, to save him the pain.

His attempt was in vain because the demon simply raised an eyebrow then continued explaining.

"You see your daughter was born as a plot by Raphael to defeat your pretty boy angel. He had cupids set you and that wife of yours up, so that your child would be an angel reliquary." As she spoke Monika moved closer to Dean so that she was blocking his view of his daughter. "Your daughter is holding a powerful angel weapon inside of her body and your family has spent all these years protecting her from me and hiding the truth from you."

Dean looked absolutely thunder struck. He glanced over at Sam for help, but Sam's eyes darted away unable to handle the questions in Dean's gaze. His brother's inability to look at him was confirmation enough and Dean felt his world begin to crumbled around him. The life he had with his only child suddenly seemed to lose meaning, could he ever have really called her his?

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, trying to process the information that was unceremoniously dumped on him. The demon had not moved from his side, she simply continued to watch the way her words were affecting him. A small voice in the back of Dean's mind told him not to give her the satisfaction, that he had to block everyone out to be able to pull through.

A small movement from beyond his feet caught Dean's attention. Samantha had opened her eyes to see her father's reaction. Dean locked his gaze with her and saw that it was full of fear. Fear of being pushed aside, of no longer holding a place in the heart of the person who meant the most to her in the whole world.

All of Dean's reservations evaporated at the sight of his only child's fear that the actions of others could destroy her father's love for her. Samantha had not changed, nor could this news change the way Dean loved his little girl. Dean gave her a reassuring smile which was returned by a look of purely relieved joy.

An army of angels or demons could not ruin Dean's love for his family.

Monika frowned at the exchange, not pleased by the lack of whaling or tears. She turned to face Sam who was watching the others with an easy smile. He quickly became stony faced when he noticed that he had drawn Monika's attention.

"Poor Sammy, all those years protecting your niece from this, just to be the reason she gets handed over to me in the first place." Sam's face did not give away anything, but his muscles pulled against the invisible hands holding him to the ground. He desperately tried to think of some way to get out of this mess, he could remember Cas' words advising him that Samantha would probably not survive the physical pain of extracting the weapon.

The thought that occurred to him was so simple that he should have thought of him before. Cas! "Please Cas, we need your help." He muttered as quietly as humanly possible.

It was not quiet enough against demons, for Monika spun back towards Sam with a laugh. She lifted her shirt to uncover her middle. On her stomach was craved enochian symbols that Sam recognized as angel proofing.

"Your little angel friend can't even get within half a mile of me and I have more then ten demons surrounding us, whose only job is to hold you three down." Sam glared back in silence, unsure of what he could do to save his family now.

Realizing that she was not going to get much in return, she turned her back on the Winchester men, Monika moved towards Samantha.

She crunched down by her side and leaned forward into her face. "How does it feel to be the reason for the destruction of your family?" the demon hissed. The colour drained away from the girl's face and tears filled her eyes as they darted towards her father and uncle.

Pulling back to block Samantha's view of her family, the demon started to recite an incantation. Samantha felt the world tip and bend as the words seemed to run through her. The thought that the words sounded enochian slipped through her consciousness.

Monika stopped the incantation then opened a small flask and poured a thick fragment liquid onto Samantha's chest. The liquid seemed to evaporate as it touched her, sending chilling darts of ice into her core. Each drop pulling her farther away from reality, from the shouts of anger from her family.

"There the door is open, now I only have to reach in and take what I want." The demon said with a laugh. "I hear it feels like someone is ripping out your heart, Samantha." the demon said looking over at the two men who were both staring at Samantha with uncovered terror. "I haven't experienced it myself, so you will have to be the judge."

With that Monika, plunged her hand into Samantha's chest. Instantly Samantha reared back as a white hot pain shot through her. Monika's hand did not break her skin but instead seemed to bypass it for her very soul.

Dean watched helplessly as his only child threw back her head and screamed. He pulled against the bonds with all his might, but he could not get closer to her. He could do nothing to help her. He was briefly aware that he was screaming at the demon, that Sam was echoing the same cries for her to stop.

Casting a look of help to Sam, he saw that Sam was trembling, unable to stand her pain his eyes were squeezed tight against the horror of his niece's torture. Sensing that someone was watching him, Sam looked over at his brother, his wet eyes begging for it to stop.

Samantha's screamed had melted away to a high pitch keening, she was no longer attempting to pull away from her attacker but her limbs were twitching sporadically.

Dean went wild, yanking on the invisible bonds, bellowing death threats that he knew in the back of his mind that he would not be able to complete. He could see no way to escape and his fear for his family was heightened at each jerk his daughter made.

Suddenly Monika sat back lifting a large golden cup out of Samantha's chest, a bark of cold laughter piercing the air. The moment the cup cleared her chest Samantha fell back against the pavement her chest rattling with effort as she tried without success to pull air back into her lungs.

Sam willed the young girl to breath with everything he had and he felt panic bubble up as her chest continued to heave without allowing the saving air to enter. Her eyes wides with panic locked on Sam's face and Sam deliberately slowed his breathing to show her how. Painfully slowly Samantha's gulped in air into her lungs and let it out in time with her uncle. It was only after she was once again in control that she allowed her head to roll back and her eyes to slip shut.

Dean struggled to get to her side, to offer some comfort or praise her strength, but he could do nothing but remain on his back on the cold pavement.

The demon's voice was filled with awe as she studied the cup carefully. "It's the Cup of Time." Another cold laugh escaped sending ice into Dean's heart. He would make sure that this demon's death was painful and slow.

Samantha slowly turned her head so that it was lying in her father's direction. She could just make out Sam's face from this position as well. Even with the pain still flowing through her, she felt comforted by their presences so near.

Dean was staring at her intently his face wet from tears that were still trickling down, trying to assess the damage from a distance. Samantha could almost hear the silent question, "are you okay?" At this exact moment it seemed a rather stupid thing to wonder, as her body throbbed in pain so strong that it was pulling her towards the darkness.

Still she gave her father an almost undetectable nod, it was the only thing she could do to wipe away the frantic expression on his face. It did not disappear as she had hoped, but the look softened and that would have to be good enough for now.

Meanwhile Monika was crowing with joy over her new prize. Sam groaned in annoyance, "Why do you and that stupid cup get a room." he snapped.

The demon scowled at the younger Winchester brother, her eyes flashing black, her upper lip curling in feral snarl. Sam glowered in return, he wasn't about to be intimidated by the hell bitch who had just tortured his niece.

Monika took a moment to compose herself, before she lifted the cup so that all three Winchesters could clearly see it. "This is the Cup of Time. The bearer of the cup can control the ebb and flow of time itself." Dread crawled into Samantha's heart, it was because of her that this powerful weapon was in the absolute wrong hands.

Dean forced himself to remain calm. "That sippy cup doesn't seem that special to me. The DeLorean is much cooler," he said with a relaxed air.

The demon froze for what seemed too long to be possible. Then ever so slowly a chilling smile crept unto her face. Dean felt himself lean away, silently wishing that he hadn't said anything.

"Whether you see the value or not, this sippy cup will be the death of you." The words were hard and void of any emotion. Monika slowly raised her free hand and called a sharp command "Boys."

Suddenly the air was filled with snarls and growls that caused the hair to raise for all three Winchesters. Sam shot a look at his brother, both of them knew this eerie sound and Sam could still see flash of Dean being ripped apart all those year ago.

Hellhounds.

Samantha felt air rush by her head as a large unseen paw clawed the ground. Dean noticed the movement as well, no longer worried about being strong he turned his head to the still demon. "Please don't." His voice was soft and pleading.

Monika studied the begging father for a moment, her eyes as cold as her heart. She dropped her hand, screaming "attack!"

There was a moment of stillness then the hellhounds pounced on the defenceless men. The deadly paws tore and cut into the soft flesh as cries of pain rang out. Samantha did not realize immediately that she was not being attacked, her focus was completely on the two men who she could do nothing to help. She screamed for someone to stop it, for anyone to help them, as the chorus of death filled her eyes.

Dean found that he could not move away from the pain and Sam's answering screams caused their own wounds that dug much deeper. He could hear his little girl's cries but knew that she was not in pain and this one gift gave him strength. If only she could live, he prayed to the heavens. He could feel his life slowly drifting, pulling away from his body, but his only thought was to stop Sam's pain in some way.

Sam writhed on the ground as his body painting the ground red around him. He was aware of nothing but snarls, the cries of help from Samantha and the animal noises that were coming from him.

"Sammy." Somehow this one word spoken softly broke through the chaos bringing Sam's attention to the person he had missed most in the world. Dean was grinding his teeth against the pain his eyes dropping closed as blood flowed out of him but he was watching Sam through heavy lids, one hand thrown out reaching for Sam. Sam reached out and felt his fingers brush his brother's as he was dragged into darkness by teeth and claws.

spnspnspn

Samantha continued to scream even after the screams of her family died away and the heartless barks of the hounds ceased. Tears were pouring down her face without end but even if she could have made a move to brush them aside she would not. What was the point?

Jumping in surprise as the demons face appear close to her own, Samantha snarled at the person who had destroyed everything she had ever loved. This caused nothing but pleasure to the demon. Monika leaned forward and whispered into Samantha's ear. "I'm going to let you live with the guilt of how you're existence killed your loved ones and that they are in hell now because of you."

Unable to hold her wall together with the echoes of her family's death still ringing in her ear, Samantha let out a sob at the mention of hell. This sob was quickly followed by another, so that as the hell spawn left with her prize the air was filled with the sound of Samantha's heart breaking.

It was only after Monika was out of sight that Samantha felt herself being released from the hold of the hidden demons. Ever so slowly she rolled over then dragged herself on her stomach towards her father.

Dean was a mess of torn flesh and blood, but his face was unharmed. His eyes had slid closed as his soul was ripped from him.

Unable to find the energy to move any farther, Samantha leaned her head on her father's shoulder, throwing one arm across his destroyed chest. Turning her head to the side she looked at Sam, his sightless eyes were staring into space, but no longer held the spark that Samantha had come to know even in that short time as Sam.

She reached out her arm to grasp Sam's still warm fingers. Curling her fingers around Sam's Samantha had the crazy thought that she would never let go. That she would simply lie here until the end came crashing down around them.

No thought was able to cross her mind except for "gone", which repeated over and over as a mantra. Muttering to herself as she tried to will her father back, her heart shattered beside their destroyed bodies.

The ache in her throat fell into her chest, driving the air out of her lungs and in the next moment all she knew was the blind grief of being completely alone in the world. Shaking, grasping, begging them to return, Samantha lay on the cold pavement sobbing into her father's shoulder clutching her uncle's hand until exhaustion kindly overtook her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is finally is, the last chapter of this story. I may write an epilogue if you guys feel that it needs one or you would like to read one. I hope that you have enjoyed it. Thank you for sticking with me all the way though. It means so much to me to have people read my work.**

**This story is the prequel to "I Chose Family," so if you want to know what happens, (and you haven't read it yet since I posted that one first) you can read it there. **

**Thanks for everything! I hope you like it!**

**Jem. **

* * *

Samantha stood in the doorway of the motel washroom. Unsure of whether to move forward towards the awful sight or to retreat into the safe confines of the bathroom. Unable to decide she remained frozen in place, her gaze never wavering from what was left of her family.

There sprawled on the two motel beds were the bodies of her uncle and her father.

Her eyes were dry now, she had cried out all her tears on the damp gravel clutching their bodies.

Castiel had found her there curled into her father's side. Despite his own grief and his guilt at not being able to reach them in time, the usually reserved being pulled the shell of a girl into his arms. Instinctively she leaned into his warmth and they remained there for what seemed like hours.

He had not said a word once Samantha had pulled away from his comfort, simply used his angel powers to transport them to the motel room. It was only then that he told her that he did not have the means to lay siege to hell to bring their souls back.

Samantha gave no sign of understanding, she had simply moved to get the first aid kit and had begun to painstakingly put her family back together. She cleaned and bound all of their wounds with such gentleness that it was uncertain if she understood that they could not feel anything.

After a few moments of observing in silence Castiel left her to her pointless task with the unfeeling instruction to contact him when she was ready to burn what was left of her loved ones.

All this Samantha had accomplished without tears, her face a blank mask that did not betray the devastation that lay beneath. Now that she had taken care of the cuts and gashes, she had no idea were she was to go from here.

Ever so slowly, she moved forward into the room. Grabbing a nearby chair she moved to sit at the foot of the bed between the two figures.

Her eyes travelled over the faces of one then the other, landing on the familiar jaw line of her father. With her face still devoid of emotion, she studied the features she knew so well.

"I remember Dad, the first time you told me about uncle Sammy." She began to speak, her voice raw and soft at the same time. "I was quite little and I guess I had been driving you crazy all day with questions. That night you brought me out to the impala, bundled me up and told me of the last time you saw your brother."

She absently ran a hand through her hair. "I remember being shocked and amazed that Sam had given up his own life for yours, but you never batted an eye. You just said that that was the kind of person Sam was."

She leaned forward shifting her gaze to her uncle's still form. "You see Sam, from that day you were my hero. The person who had single handedly saved the world and my father's life. I always told myself that if I had the chance, I hoped that I would make the same decision as you. I would find the strength, I would chose love. I would chose family."

Samantha pulled back tilting her head to the ceiling so that the freshly falling tears tracked down her face. She breathed in deeply, before she continued bitterness filling each syllable. "Still I guess it really didn't work out for you did it Sam? Look where this path has taken us. It would have been better if you had come back to Dad way back when he was with Lisa." Samantha shook her head in an attempt to clear away the anger that was slowly rising. She wasn't angry at them, not really. All she wanted more then anything was to have them back with her right now.

"Still I worshipped you," she continued with a sad smile. "I planned how I would one day be good enough to earn your name. Big plans. Wishful thinking really. The one time I am able to save my family and I fail. I lay there and watched you die, completely helpless and useless."

A cold laugh bubbled up to the surface. "Are you proud of me now Dad?"

She waited, silence breathing down on her, making the lack of answer choke the air from her lungs. Rubbing a hand over her face, Samantha shifted her weight onto her knees still staring at her family.

"Cas wants me to burn you now. To make sure that you won't get stuck here, but how can I do that? How can I make this so final, to give up on you in every way?" A sob broke the last words and she covered her face as another swell of pain rose up.

"How can I?" she mumbled through her fingers. "Dad... what should I do?" She stood up and moved to her father's side, trying to seek some guidance. She continued in a whisper. "Dad please, what am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly she sprang back, threw her head back to the sky and released a howl of pain. "What am I supposed to do?"

The next moment she was moving around the room, throwing items into her duffel, all the while scream for Castiel to get his feathery ass down there.

"What is it Samantha?" came a tired voice behind her.

Samantha did not stop moving but this time she addressed the angel. "I need you to bring me back in time to before I was born."

For the first time since Samantha had been acquainted with the heavenly being, he looked dumbfounded. "If this is one of your jokes, I do not understand it."

"It's not a joke Cas. I'm going to save my families lives. The best way for them to be protected from that bitch Monika, is for Sam to tell my dad that he was alive right from the start." She turned to Cas with a bright smile. "So I'm going to make him."

"You want to change the past to save your family?" Cas asked with an air of caution. "But you could change the future drastically, who knows what consequences would be in store?" The angel seemed to be becoming more and more agitated with ever word. "You could change everything you have ever known. You could erase your own existence. Is that something that you are willing to risk."

Samantha's green eyes locked with his blue ones, not one trace of fear or regret could be found there. "For them," Samantha's gestured to the two unmoving figures, a smile growing on her face. "For them, I would."

She stood tall with confidence and determination. Staring down at doom with a cocky smile, every bit a Winchester as her family members had been before her.

A brief moment past where Samantha could have sworn that Castiel looked impressed, then his usual pensive expression returned. "If I do this for you, you will only have one chance to change what happened. I will not have the energy to bring you back again." He waited for her nod of consent before continuing. "Also because Monika has the Cup of Time, she will be able to sense when you have moved through time and may follow you, so be careful."

Castiel cocked his head at her, studying her determined stance. "I hope that you come out of this on top Samantha, but if you do not, do you wish me to wipe the minds of everyone you meet of your existence?"

Samantha's eyes flicked to her father, a dull ache rising in her chest that the thought of him never remember the life that they had lived together. Yet even this pain seem preferable to facing the rest of her life without the only people she loved gone.

With a glimpse of a smile Samantha nodded and Cas stepped forward. "I will bring to back to the night that Sam decided not to tell Dean of his return." With that he pressed his fingers to her forehead.

Within two heart beats the world melted away and her entire life moved by her. Emotions and images pushed through her very soul, pulling her back until they reformed into a unfamiliar street. Samantha stood at the edge of a house completely covered in shadows.

There across the front lawn stood Sam under a busted street lamp. A wave of relief crashed over her and she resisted the urge to race over to him. _He has no idea who you are, _she reminded herself harshly.

She couldn't see his face, but she could see that he was staring quite intently through a large window. He remained there unmoving until his shoulders drooped in defeat and he made his way silently down the street. Sam's tall frame curled in on itself, his hand shoved into his pocket, he suddenly looked quite young to Samantha. A surge of protectiveness coursed through her, as she remembered the longing that she had seen on his face in her time. She would save him this time, not only his life but from the loneliness as well.

As the figure of her uncle receded into the black, Samantha stepped under the street light and looked at what had been the object of Sam's gaze.

There was her father sitting a dinner table with two unknown people. Samantha could only assume that they were the Lisa and Ben that she had heard her father speak about. Though he was younger, he seemed tired and as if the years had weighed heavily upon him, but he was alive. That fact was all Samantha could hold onto in this moment, _my family is alive!_

A part of her heart that had died on the cold gravel to the howl of the hounds began to beat again at the sight of her father. Slowly all doubt or fear that she had been squashing down since the moment that she had made the drastic decision to change her family's future fled away, leaving in it's place determination and a warmth.

In this world, it is the smallest actions that can sometimes make the greatest difference. Whether this fact is known or not, each choice can effect were life leads. Samantha closed her eyes, her father's voice filled her head. It was not soft like a memory but strong as if he was right beside her, his hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder. _Life will throw choices at you. We Winchesters chose family. _

Samantha stood tall then, lifted her head as a contented smile spread across her face. She had made her choice. Whatever it took, whatever the price she would succeed. For them, she would.

The End


End file.
